Rex Raptor
| anime debut = | video game debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist | appears anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series anime) Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul * Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards * Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum | gender = male | age = 16 | blood type = A | weight = 52 kg | height = 165 cm | birthdate = December 29 | favorite food = Takoyaki | least favorite food = Meat dish | previous affiliation = Doma | manga deck = Dinosaur | anime deck = Dinosaur | wc4deckdesc = High DEF | ntrdeck = * Dino Destruction * Raptor Rampage | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Rex Raptor, known as Dinosaur Ryuzaki, in the manga and Japanese anime, is a "Dinosaur" duelist. Despite his introduction as a powerful duelist, he becomes a source of humiliation along with his companion Weevil Underwood after suffering defeat to Joey Wheeler and Yugi Muto. Rex develops into a rival of Joey. Rex is vengeful, arrogant and tyrannical. Yet, he is confident and plays fairly. "Dinosaur" is a nickname; "Ryuzaki" is his given name. In the English anime, he is named after the Tyrannosaurus Rex and the Velociraptor, 2 types of dinosaurs. In the Japanese anime, Ryuzaki speaks with a Yokohama accent. Design in full regalia from front and side views and alongside views of his head from different angles.]] Rex's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. His usual outfit consists of a green jacket and a red beanie cap. His hair is brown with dyed purple strands next to his forehead. He carries a KaibaCorp Duel Disk on his left hand. In the Waking the Dragons arc he has a Chaos Duel Disk. In the first Toei Animation movie, Ryuzaki has black hair with dyed pink strands and a purple cap. Biography Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Rex's first anime appearance is in Toei's anime series, where he is seen getting up after losing to Seto Kaiba. Duelist Kingdom Rex participates in the Japanese Duel Monsters tournament, where he loses to Weevil Underwood in the finals. Rex is invited to the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Being a runner-up, in the last tournament, he is one of the few participants given a room on the boat journey. He invites Mai Valentine to his room. Mai challenges him to a Duel, where she'll give him a kiss if he wins (Do anything he wants for him the Japanese Version), but she'll get the room to herself if she wins. Confident that he won't lose, Rex accepts. However Mai insists that they use her cards. Unbeknownst to Rex, she's sprayed them with different perfumes and is able to tells what cards he draws. With this advantage, Mai wins and boots him out of the room. During the tournament, he is constantly berated by the fact Mai has more Star Chips than him. He challenges her to a Duel to get revenge but Mai, preferring to avoid him was content to use the excuse that she had already "beaten" him once. However since Mai had previously lost to Joey Wheeler and considered it obnoxious to challenge him again, she agreed to duel Rex, if he defeated Joey for her. During his Duel with Joey, Rex gambles "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" in the hopes of winning Joey's "Time Wizard". This infuriates Mai as it would mean, Rex's Deck would be even stronger if she has to face him. However, Joey wins the Duel and claims Rex's "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Battle City In the Battle City arc, he is seen briefly, losing to Espa Roba, who cheated and had "Jinzo" crush Rex's "Serpent Night Dragon". Rex then advises Joey on Roba's strength and leaves the tournament afterwards. Waking The Dragons In the Waking the Dragons arc, it is revealed that he and Weevil lost a good deal of their popularity after the tournament and they eventually ended up wandering Domino City where they were ambushed by Grerimo. Their souls are taken and released when Yugi Muto defeated him. .]] The two of them then trail after the party until Yugi's soul is taken by Rafael and they beg him to take them on their plane. Rafael and Alister take them to Dartz, who agrees to give them power if they pass the necessary test. Each of them is given a piece of the Orichalcos Stone and both must succeed in grasping them, which both of them do. They then improve their Decks by taking cards from Dartz's massive collection and Rex challenges Joey to a rematch. Despite using "The Seal of Orichalcos" Rex loses, sending his soul to Dartz again. He is released at the end of the arc when Dartz is defeated. He and Weevil flee from the hospital they found themselves in. Grand Championship Their next plan was to enter the KaibaCorp Grand Championship, where they both impersonated Fortune Salim. They were quickly defeated by Zigfried von Schroeder and sent back to Japan by KaibaCorp. Dawn Of The Duel Rex and Weevil's last attempt at revenge was to steal Yugi's Egyptian God Cards from his house, where they mistakenly grab Yugi's bag containing all of his Millennium Items. Yugi tried to stop them but couldn't catch up. While examining their prize, they were then attacked by Yami Bakura, who stole the Millennium Ring back from them. Ryuzaki is shown in the last episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! dueling with Haga. Deck Anime During Duelist Kingdom, Rex's deck contains an assortment of Dinosaur-Type monsters, though his most powerful cards are Dragon-Type. During Battle City, he is shown losing Serpent Night Dragon to Espa Roba. During the later arcs, Rex's deck features more Magic and Trap support for his Dinosaur monsters. Video games World Championship 2004 Reshef of Destruction Nightmare of Troubadour Capsule Coliseum Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters